Scoopable cat litter is very popular with cat owners for the advantages over clay litter. One such advantage is that the urine forms clumps for removal rather than necessitating the need of changing all of the clay litter saturated with urine. This provides a reduction in urine odor and litter box maintenance. There are many scooper designs and configurations, but all share the common characteristic of one size of aperture slots, usually ¼ inch or larger in width, for sifting the litter. When cats cover their excrement in the litter box or when their owner scrapes the bottom to removed clumps soiled with urine adhered by cohesion, many very small clumps ¼ inch or less in diameter are created. Therefore, when the scooper removes the feces and large clumps soiled with litter, these smaller clumps fall through the slots and continue to cause odor in the litter box.